Please Don't Go
by JesterNeNe
Summary: Will Regina finally have a happy ending without Daniel? or is he truly her only love? STABLE QUEEN w/HOOKED QUEEN Friendship and HENGINA. Rated M for Language and Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1: The Idea

**This is my Stable Queen multi-chapter story. It was something that kind of formed in my head once I was writing that prompt. I am known for angst and cliffhangers so bare with me and don't shoot me. Hopefully you will like it. Rated M for Language and maybe mature content later down the road...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Idea**

_"Than love again..."_

_Those were the last words he told her before a wave of pain shot across his entire body. His mind went blank, he had no thoughts, he could see his actions but couldn't control them. The monster inside him took over and lunged at his precious Regina. She raised her hand and stopped him. He couldn't move, he could only see her distraught face. The tears pouring down her cheeks as if they had a mind of their own. She raised her hand and quickly plunged her hand into his chest. He felt the wave of similar pain take over before he blacked out. Regina ripped his heart out and crushed it._

_She waved her hand and in an instant they transported back to her mausoleum. He was back in his glass coffin, she leaning over him. Tears still following down her face as she leaned in and kissed his now cold lips. "Goodbye Daniel" she said before placing her preservation spell on him again._

_She couldn't let him go, even though his words kept playing over in her mind like a broken record. 'Than love again' she remembered. How could she love again when Daniel was the only one who had her heart? She knew her fate would continue to be filled with incredible loneliness unless she decided to finally let im go. Now, was not that time._

A year has passed and a lot had happened since her encounter with Daniel. Her mother returning, her mother's passing, her new vengeance on Snow and the unbelievable alliance she forged to help save her son was too much. After they had returned to Neverland, Regina found herself back to where she once was - alone. Henry was at the Charmings house celebrating their arrival, and even though he begged her to stay she couldn't stand thinking of spending another moment with them.

She dressed into her silk comfortable pajamas, one thing she missed while in Neverland was the comfort. "I hope I can get a good night's sleep" she told herself out loud. Before she could climb into her bed, the door bell rang. She couldn't imagine who would be visiting her at this hour. She slipped on her robe and headed downstairs and with some caution, she opened the door.

" 'Ello Love" Hook smiled keenly. Regina seemed quite surprised at the Captain at her doorstep.

"Hook?" She tightened her robe and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might want some company" he said before walking through her door and making himself at home.

"And why would you think that?" Regina shut her door and annoyed at his persistence.

"Come on, love - We all know you. Loneliness isn't exactly your friend - even though you insist on welcoming it" Hook cleared his throat a bit as he dug deeper in his words. Regina kept her arms tightly crossed and stopped looking at him. She knew he was right but she hated it. Not being able to have control was a weakness to her. "Wanna tell me what is really going on?"

"Not really" Regina spoke, still making no eye contact.

"Fair enough. Just know, when you do - I'm here"

"And why would I want a friend in you, Captain? especially after everything we..."

"Because it's time to let go of the past Regina. The one thing I realized being back in Neverland was my vengeance was my weakness and i wasted a hell of a lot of time and my life on it. I know you know how that feels" Hook explained. "I'll see ya around" Hook said before leaving her house before she even got the chance to respond. She stood there, letting his words run through her mind. She wasn't sure if he was playing a trick on her or was actually being sincere but it was something she didn't care to think about - not tonight. Tonight, she just wanted to sleep and make the world disappear.

* * *

Henry came early the next morning to have breakfast with Regina. He walked right in with a smile on his face but saw the house was empty.

"Mom?" he yelled out. He walked around the house and even headed upstairs to find her but to no avail. He was confused. She knew he was coming, why wasn't she here? At first panic set in thinking something may have happened but than realized on how strange she acted the night before. He knew there was only one place she could be at to wallow in her pain. He ran down stairs and headed out the door.

* * *

Regina was standing by Daniel's coffin, her hand placed lightly on the glass, crying as she stared at her dead fiance. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a young boy calling for her.

"Henry?" she said softly to herself. She looked over to the door and saw Henry standing there and seemed surprised. "Henry - what are you doing here?" Regina asked in surprise. She walked towards him as Henry only kept his eyes on the coffin behind her.

"Why is he still here?" Henry asked her. Regina looked behind her to glance at Daniel before looking back at her son.

"I couldn't - I just - I..." she couldn't find the right words. Henry shook his head slightly.

"Mom..."

"I'm sorry. I know I told you I killed him and I technically I did..." Regina tried to be sarcastic and lighten the mood, even though she let one tear escape down her cheek.

"Mom you can't keep dead bodies in the basement" Henry commented. "I mean - this is like - this is very weird" He explained again as he walked passed her and closer to the coffin.

"I know. And I shouldn't have kept him but - I don't know how to let him go" Regina's voice cracked.

"I know. He was your true love. I get it" Henry nodded. "Have you ever thought of..."

"Loving again?" Regina interrupted him. "He wants me too - but I don't even know where to begin with that"

"Maybe keeping him frozen in your vault isn't the way to go about things"

Regina chuckled at Henry's words. She was talking about her love life to her 12 year old son and couldn't believe just how smart and intelligent he was. "When did the child become the adult?"

"I was taught well I guess" Henry shrugged with a smile. Regina just smiled back. "Isn't there any other way to bring him back without the consequences?" Henry asked. Regina was surprised by his question and lightly shook her head.

"All magic comes with a price Henry. And magic can't bring back the dead. It's impossible" Regina sighed. "Look - I think I had enough therapy session for one day. We should go get some breakfast" Regina brushed off the idea and walked passed her son. Henry looked over at the coffin and stood there for a moment before finally following his mother.

* * *

Regina took Henry out to Granny's for breakfast. They laughed and talked about their adventures in Neverland but kept quiet about their encounter down in the vault. Many thoughts ran through Henry's head but wasn't sure if talking to his mother about it was best. He was worried for her, knowing just how much he loved her he didn't want to see her hurt again and turn back to the evil she once was.

After they headed back home and Regina decided he should finish his homework before heading back to Emma and the idiots. Henry tilted his head at his mother as she called his grandparents that but all Regina did was smile and walk away knowing he understood just how she felt about them. As Regina was in the kitchen, Henry walked up and grabbed the phone. He dialed it quickly in hopes Regina wouldn't walk in at any moment.

"Hi. Dr. Whale? It's Henry... I have a question for you and I'm hoping we can talk"

* * *

**Ok guys - here it is! Let me know what you think and if you want more. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

Henry kissed his mother goodbye and headed back home to Emma. She insisted on driving him there but he said he felt like taking a walk, but in reality he had other plans in mind. He detoured a different way and headed to the hospital to meet up with Dr. Whale.

Dr. Whale was surprised to hear from Henry and wasn't sure what he could do for a 12 year old boy. As Henry entered his office, Victor greeted Henry with a smile and stood up from his chair.

"It's nice to see you again Henry"

"You too Dr. Whale" Henry smiled, keeping a tight grip to his back pack strap that lightly flung over his shoulder.

"So what can I do for you?" Whale asked before sitting down at his desk. Henry went around and sat down himself.

"I want to discuss about my mom's lost love - Daniel"

Victor sighed as he heard that name. It was a complicated history he wished he didn't get himself caught up into but unfortunately was entwined like a vine. "And what is it you wish to discuss?" Victor asked, keeping his eyes off the boy.

"I think I might have an idea to bring him back without using magic" Henry blurted out. Victor shot his eyes up at Henry and was surprised by his suggestion.

"And what makes you think it's a good idea to bring him back in the first place? as you recall the last time didn't go so well" Victor told him in a harsh tone.

"That is because you used a magical heart. All magic comes with a price and I believe this can work" Henry explained.

"You're belief boy is something not everyone has. And what makes you think I will help you anyways?"

"Because you owe my mother"

"Really?" Victor smugly asked. "How do I owe her after everything she has done?"

"Your in my book Dr. Whale. It talks about a certain doctor who tricked a young queen in believing her love was lost forever. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together after what happened to Daniel the last time" Henry explained to him again with determination. Victor sat their silently, knowing just what he meant and a sense of guilt washed over him. "You're a new man now. You have proven just that you can help others and put life back into someone without using magic. I think this will work if you can just give me a moment listen to me" Henry pleaded. Victor just looked at the by for a moment before nodding his head slowly.

"What is it you want me to do?"

* * *

Regina sat at her chaise lounge, reading a book and trying to keep her mind off of her conversation she had with Henry. However, her quiet time was interrupted by her phone ringing. "You have got to be kidding me" she said out loud, answering her phone. "Yes?"

It was Emma on the other line and was irritated that Henry was not at home yet. "I have no idea where Henry is, he left here an hour ago... ok ok, I'm on my way" Regina hung up the phone. She frantically grabbed her coat and opened her front door, just to be startled at Dr. Whale standing there. "Whale? This isn't a good time"

"Actually its a perfect time" Henry said, moving from behind Whale to give his mom a better view of him.

"Henry! Where have you been?!" Regina took his arm. "I just got chewed out by your other mother because you weren't home yet"

"Sorry, but we really need to talk" Henry insisted. Regina just looked to Henry and than to Whale with confusion in her eyes.

"And what is it that I need to discuss with the good Doctor?"

"Daniel" Victor said before walking into her home, Henry at toe. Regina was surprised again, wondering just where this conversation was headed.

"What about Daniel?" Regina asked as she shut the door behind her.

"We have a plan to bring him back!" Henry said excitedly.

"Henry, I told you that magic can't bring back the dead" Regina explained sadly.

"And that is why magic won't be involved" Victor chimed in.

"And how is it possible that my fiance can be brought back without magic?" Regina crossed her arms at the good doctor, not believing a word he was saying.

"It seems your boy's belief in your happy ending came out with this wonderful idea about modern medicine. If you let me, I may be able to use my skills as a doctor, not a scientist to help return Daniel" Victor explained. Regina couldn't believe Henry was doing this for her, he loved her that much to try something to have her happy again.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Regina asked hesitantly.

"A heart transplant" Victor said. Regina raised a brow and than looked to her son who just smiled big at the thought.

Moments of silence moved them into the living room. "I think I need a drink" Regina said as her arms still crossed tightly across her chest.

"I'll take some coffee" Victor responded.

"Soda for me" Henry smiled. Regina seemed out of it as she barely nodded her heart and headed into the kitchen. Regina returned with the beverages and laid the tray down, simply handing Henry his drink and pouring coffee into two cups.

"So you suggest giving him a complete heart transplant?" Regina asked.

"It's tricky but yes. You preserved him so well Regina it's like he only died moments ago. I have seen people come back from death after being dead for hours and once you remove your spell, I can put him on a bypass machine and get his blood flowing again while we give him a new heart." Victor explained.

"And what if it doesn't work?" Regina harshly put her coffee down on the table. "I am not sure I can go through that pain again"

"But it's worth a try mom" Henry said reassuring her. "If you think you can't love again, than trying to bring back the one person you do love may help you find happiness"

"What makes you think I want that? I have you and that to me is enough"

"No it's not. I remember as a little boy hearing you cry his name as you slept. I never knew who this Daniel was or why it made you sad until I got my book. You became the evil queen because you lost him - you lost your love. Now let's try and give you the happy neding you deserve"

Regina was astonished by Henry's speech. "Who are you?" she chuckled slightly as she admired her son who was growing up way too fast before her eyes.

"Your son who loves you and wants to help. I know I never showed it before but I want to show you now" Henry smiled. Regina couldn't help but cry and smile at her son. She placed her hand on his cheek and lightly stroked it with her thumb.

"So, do we have a deal?" Victor interrupted their moment. Regina looked to Victor and than back to Henry. She wasn't sure if this was such a good idea and wasn't sure if she could handle the pain of losing him again if it were not to work. She sat there for a moment in silence as they waited for her answer.

"Yes - we have a deal"

* * *

**I couldn't remember if a heart transplant required lungs too but I would leave that to the imagination i guess. Please Review! Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Outcome

Thanks for liking it guys. To answer some questions in my reviews. Yes, this is a Stable Queen fic with some Hooked Queen mixed in which you will find out more on that later on. As for "The Doctor" episode, I changed it where she crushed his heart, she didn't turn him into ash so my story does have a body :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Outcome**

It had been almost 6 weeks since Regina met with Whale about bringing Daniel back. 6 weeks of what ifs and nauseating waiting to see what the outcome was to be. Whale needed to find the perfect match and warned her it may take time. She sat at a bench near the dock, just stared out to the sea and got lost in its beauty.

"Care for some company?" Hook asked her as he approached. Regina shrugged her shoulders but kept her eyes to the water.

"Will you still sit down if I say no?" she looked at him.

"Of course" Hook smirked and sat next to her. Regina just smirked and shook her head.

"You are the most stubbornness pirate I have ever met"

"And it's one of my best qualities, love" Hook winked at her. "So - how's it going on the Daniel front. Any news?"

Regina sat there for a moment, thinking back to everyone's reaction to bringing back Daniel. Some were upset, some were cautious and yet some seemed supportive - especially Hook. He knew all too well what it was like to lose a loved one and was very supportive during this time.

"Nothing yet. Whale said it could take a while"

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"Maybe" Regina sighed. Keeping her eyes back to the ocean.

"Don't let doubt deter you, my dear. That is a weakness we all have and sometimes we have to fight against it harder than the crocodile seeking help from your mother" Hook sarcastically mentioned which made Regina chuckle at the thought.

"I know - I just don't want to get my hopes up. I've lost him too many times and if this doesn't work..."

"It will" Hook interrupted. "Have faith like that boy of yours. He seems very optimistic over the outcome - even if his parents don't seem to keen on the idea"

"Ya, Neal and Emma weren't exactly celebrating when they heard the news. You would think after all the _shit_ they have gone through and finding each other again, they would be at least a little sympathetic" Regina explained her feelings over the matter.

"This is the son of Rumpelstiltskin and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. I don't think that needs much explanation when it comes to those two" Hook smiled at her. Regina smiled back and nodded.

"Touche"

Then Regina heard a muffled tone in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and noticed it was Dr. Whale on the other line. She answered it quickly, "Hello?"

Hook looked deeply at Regina's reaction to the phone conversation and once he saw a smile creep up on her face he knew she heard what she wanted to hear. Regina hung up the phone and smiled bigger than he had ever seen. "He found a heart"

* * *

Regina rushed to the hospital to meet up with Whale. He met her half way down the hall and was breathless after running from one end to the other.

"I need you to bring his body here as soon as possible!" Whale explained.

"Why the urgency?" Regina questioned with confusion.

"Hearts don't last long on ice. Once it arrives, he needs to be ready" Whale explained before walking away. "He will be in OR 2!" he said quickly before dashing off. Regina was mixed with emotions. She knew what she had to do but the moment was here and she was terrified. She took in a deep breath and vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

Whale had walked into OR 2, prepped in his blue smock, as a nurse was placing his hands in latex gloves. Daniel's body was already on the table, Regina stood by him, wearing the same type of clothing and brushing her hand against his hair.

"Is he ready?" Whale asked.

"I haven't taken the spell off until you tell me" Regina answered, still keeping her eyes on Daniel.

"Well now is a better time than any. We have the bypass machine ready and the heart is here. _It's time_ Regina" Whale said in a lighter tone. Regina hesitated for a moment before placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Daniel" She said in a whisper. Whale and the rest of his crew were standing by as Regina waved her hand, releasing the spell from Daniel. In the moment, Regina stepped back as the crew went to work.

They were poking Daniel, sticking tubes down his throat and machines were beeping frantically. It was all too much for Regina and she rushed out of the OR as quickly as she could. Tears flowing down her face as she collapsed to the floor in violet sobs. This was it - moment of truth. She was either going to lose Daniel forever or having him back in her life.

* * *

_Hours had passed._

Regina was asleep uncomfortably on the waiting room chairs. Dawn was beginning to break as she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She winced at the sudden light that crashed into her chocolate-brown eyes, noticing the small figure that was in front of her.

"Henry?"

"Hey mom. Thought you might be hungry" He handed her an apple. Regina chuckled at the sentiment and sat up slowly - moaning from the aches and pain she felt from her uncomfortable position.

"Thanks sweetie" She took the apple and took a bite. "What are you doing here? It's early"

"I thought I come by and see you before school. See if there was any news"

"No nothing yet" Regina sighed.

"Well heart transplants aren't exactly the easiest surgery in the world."

"So it seems" Regina than placed her hand on her son's shoulder. Giving him the idea that she was glad he was there. Then Dr. Whale come around the corner, exhausted but smiling. Henry looked up which made Regina look behind her to see him standing there. She stood up quickly and Henry stood in front of her. "Well?"

"Come see for yourself" Dr. Whale said and headed down the hall, with Regina and Henry in toe.

They entered the recovery room to see Daniel lying there with a tube down his throat, needles in his arms and a slow beep coming from the monitor. It was all too much for Regina to take. Tears formed and began to fall down her face as she saw him lying there. She reached his bed side and touched his cheek. _'He's warm'_ she thought; such an amazing feeling.

"You did it" Henry said excitedly.

"Well not yet Henry. He may be alive but it's gonna take some time to see if it actually worked. We have one hurdle to overcome" Victor explained.

"And what's that?" Regina looked at him.

"Him being unconscious like he has may have caused some brain damage. Right now the machines are keeping him alive but if he can't breathe on his own, than his brain isn't well enough to survive" he explained.

"Can't you just switch out his brain like you just did his heart?!" Regina naively asked. Even though she had lived in this world for 28 years, she wasn't too certain on just how this world worked.

"It's not quite that simple Regina. Transplanting a heart is easier than than the brain. The brain is more fragile and transplants don't exist for that kind of organ. It's all up to him now"

Regina sighed, feeling defeated already. She couldn't believe how close she was in having him back and yet there was something else standing in their way. She continued to cry and whispered to him to come back.

"Henry, why don't you wait outside" Victor asked. Henry nodded and slightly bowed. He felt sad for his mother and feeling it was his fault if this didn't work. Victor walked around the other side of Daniel's bed and nodded to one of his nurses. "You ready?"

Regina sighed and let some of her tears fall onto Daniel's face. She nodded lightly before removing herself from him, wiping her tears from her face. She stepped back as Victor unclipped his tube and turned off the machine. For a moment, it was working - he was breathing on his own until the fast beeps of his oxygen levels began to fall. His lungs slowly stopped moving and his heart now stopped beating.

"Damn it" Victor cursed. The crew went into action and began to do chest compressions. They placed the breathing tube back on and turned on the machine as he feverishly pressed hard into Daniel's chest.

Regina couldn't believe her eyes. She was losing him again and she couldn't believe how stupid she was to think she could finally have her happy ending with him. Her tears flowed faster than a river as she saw him slipping away. Regina than rushed to his side and placed both hands on his face.

"Don't leave me!" she cried out.

"Regina I need you out of the way!" Victor exclaimed as a nurse tried to remove her. Regina fight back and moved back to his side.

"No!" she said. "Daniel please! Don't leave me again. Come back to me!" she cried out. Victor continued to do chest compressions as a nurse brought in a defibrillator.

"Regina move!" Victor said before grabbing the paddles. Regina stepped back along with the nurses as Victor turned on the machine. "Clear!"

Daniel's body jolted with electricity but to no avail. He turned the machine up higher. "Clear!" and again, nothing. He continued to do chest compressions but after 15 minutes, nothing. Victor stopped.

"What are you doing?! Why are you stopping?!" Regina exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Regina"

"No!" she then pushed Victor away from Daniel's body. "I will not lose you again! Please listen to me and come back. I love you so much, please don't go!" Regina sobbed. The flat-line beep was an annoying sound to Regina and knew what it meant - They had lost.

She cried uncontrollably as she leaned in and kissed the side of his lips, just wanting to feel him one last time. "I love you so much" she said. As she kissed him, a flash of light and a burst of air crashed into the room. The constant flat-line noise turned into a wonderful beep. Regina and Victor were confused on just what happened but were startled to see Daniel's eyes shoot open. He began to struggle when he felt the tube down his throat and the needles in his arms. "Daniel!"

Victor and the nurses held him down to control him. "Daniel, it's ok! You have to calm down!"

Slowly Daniel calmed down and looked between Victor and Regina with fear in his eyes. Regina smiled big and was crying of joy to see those bright blue eyes again.

"Now Daniel, I'm gonna remove the tube in your throat but I need you to cough for me" Victor explained.

Daniel lightly nodded in understanding. In one swift movement, Victor removed the tube as Daniel coughed. The roughness in his throat from the tube made it hard for him to speak.

"oh my god, Daniel. You're back" Regina cried. He was back - her love - _her happy ending._

She placed a hand on his cheek only to be surprised when he jerked his head back and removed it. Regina looked at him with sad eyes, "Daniel, what's wrong?"

Daniel took in slow breathes and slowly looked to Regina. "Leave"

"What?" Regina's eyes widen at his word.

"Leave - me - alone" Daniel gulped hard and moved away from Regina. Regina couldn't believe it. He didn't want to see her or talk to her, he wanted her gone. This wasn't what she was expecting.

"But Daniel..."

"Leave!" Daniel shouted. It hurt but his heart hurt more. He was angry and he had every right to be. He was disappointed in Regina and just couldn't handle looking at her now. As Victor watched in disappointment and saw the sadness run across Regina's face, Regina just shook her head and stepped back and than rushed out of the room. Victor than looked down at Daniel who just breathed hard and let a single tear fall down his face; not giving Regina another glance.

_This wasn't the happy ending after all..._

* * *

**Don't shoot me! LOL. Just gotta come back to see what happens next ;)**


End file.
